Race to save the Speedforce
by doomofdestiny
Summary: When Bart Allen arrives from the Dark multiverse running he comes to Earth 1. How will Team Flash react to this new Speedster arriving and how will young Bart keep it together being around doppelgangers of his dead friends and Eddie Thawne a man he has always hated. SnowAllen in it also BartxKara(Maybe), OC for Bart as he hasn't appeared yet in the show.
1. Prologue

Don't own the Flash.

**Earth** **-666**

Central City was dead. The whole world was dead. The Flash was gone yet not. The battle between the Flash family and their Speedster foes was devastating; when a Flash or a Reverse Flash fell another speedster took up the mantle. Until, there were only two left. Bart Allen and Eddie Thawne were the last two. They were both battered, bruised and grasping for breathe.

The duo were standing in what was left of CCPD. Eddie towered over Bart as he stood on the level above him. (Bart is wearing Season 1 Flash Costume with rips in it and Malcolm is wearing the Earth X Reverse Flash costume)

"Give me the map, "Eddie said inbetween breathes.

Bart looked at him with eyes of steel and determination before tightening his left hand that had paper in as streaks of yellow and blue lightning cascaded over him.

"Never!, "Bart shouted before running away.

Eddie ran after him glowing in red lightning. The pair raced over the decaying planet for what seemed like an eternity; neither of them noticed that they were getting faster.

Eddie had caught up with Bart on his left; the red and yellow were side by side.

"Give me the map!, "Eddie roared as lunged for the map.

Bart saw this; he immediately stopped, which caused Eddie to fall to the ground face first, ripping his mask away causing his face to be scraped. Bart saw this and kept on running faster and faster around the dead planet causing a breach to open in Star Labs. Bart sensed this and rushed towards breach and he ran into it escaping from Eddie or so he thought.

**Earth 1**

(I'm saying this happens after Elseworlds. Eddie survived and married Iris. Barry and Caitlin are together and Wally never left. Harry Wells arrived during Elseworlds and helped identifing who was who before Ollie and Bary travelled to Earth 38)

It was 9 at night Barry, Wally and Nora were out shopping for food with Jay and Jesse as they came over to visit. They were surprised to learned about Barry's and Cait's daughter coming back to the present; they took the news differently Jesse liked the fact there was another female speedster around as Jay was annoyed that Nora had come back to alter the timeline.

The Speedster's were about to enter the store when the all felt the same thing. They all looked at each other and knew where the breach was opening, Star Labs Breach room. By the time the five had arrived Cisco was Vibed up, Caitlin was frosty, Joe and the Wells twins were holding blasters aimed at the breach.

"What happened?, "Barry asked as he activated his flash as he suited up.

"We don't know, "Harry replied in a gruff yet cheery voice, "Cisco has tried to close the portal but to no avail."

"Something is coming, "Nora shouted as she point to a shadow in the breach.

The 10 members of Team Flash got readied themselves; they were ready for what came out of it.

**Barts POV**

I walked into a bright room. I knew it was the Breach room. I looked around and I laughed as I ripped off my mask.

"Excuse me?, "A voice asked.

It pulled my gaze to the 10 individuals in the room, they all had confused looks on their faces.

**Barry POV**

I was surprised to see another Flash who was battered and bruised and more surprised to see he was wearing my OG suit.

"Who the hell are you?," I asked.

"Your grandson from another dimension, "He replied a smile.

That was all he said before fainting.

**3RD POV**

6 hours later

Bart started to slowly wake up. When he was fully awake he slowly sat and dangled his legs off the bed he was on. He looked around around and figured out he was in the Med bay. He looked down and saw he was wearing a Star Labs shirt yet he was still wearing his suits ripped pants.

"How are you doing?, "A voice said.

Bart darted towards the doorway and saw it was Nora holding 2 cups of coffee.

"Better, "He replied as he moved his left arm to ease the pain, "How long was I out?"

Nora walked over and sat besides him and offered him a cup of coffee he accepted it.

"Six hours, "She replied, "You said you were.."

"I am, "He replied before sipping his drink, "Mom."

Nora chuckled at this, "I guess no matter the universe we Allens just don't pay no attention to the rules of time travel."

"I can agree to that, "Caitlin said as she and Barry walked in holding their own cups of coffee.

"Er hi gramps, "Bart said trying to break the tension.

Barry started to laugh at, followed by Bart, Nora and then Caitlin.

Barry stopped laughing and asked, "We did run D.N.A scans against me and it did match. So do you mind explaining who you are and where you are from?"

Bart nodded, "I will with the whole team. By any chance is Eddie Thawne the Reverse Flash on this earth?"

Barry, Caitlin and Nora froze at what he had just asked.

"No, "Barry asked, "He is a friend. How was your suit damaged?"

Bart stopped smiling and just like that his had gone back to a dark time.

"A war, "He replied in sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..., "Barry started.

"Its alright, "Bart looked at him and then around the med bay, "Its been so long since I have seen the Labs not destroyed by Savitar or Zoom."

"What?, "Barry asked with shock in his eyes, "Did you just say..."

"I fought against Hunter Zoloman and a time remnant of you, "He replied.

Barry and Caitlin were shocked by how he just replied. Bart had admitted to fighting 2 of Team Flash's big bads and survived. The pair just stood their looking at him very intently for a seconds. Nora was not as shocked as her parents but still shocked.

"Okay, "Nora stated as she got up, "Team meeting in seven hours. So you can tell us your story."

7 hours later

It was currently 10 in the morning. In the Cortex was Jesse, Jay, the Wells duo, Wally, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Cisco, Nora, Caitlin and Barry were facing Bart. The group was not really surprised about this new found fact.

"So you are Barry's grandson from another universe?, "Cisco asked.

"Yes and Caitlins, "He replied as he produced icy mist from his hands.

"Okay before you answer any more questions can you explain why you are here?, "Harry asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"I agree, Sherloque added.

Bart's face grew sad before saying, "Okay but we you all want to sit down for it."


	2. A hell of a lot of talking

**Don't own Flash or any heroes what so ever.**

**I do apologise if you don't understand. I am writing this when I feel like it so if it drops a story point I will pick it up in the next chapter.**

**If doesn't make a lick of sense, i have put a bit of Bart's earth at the bottom.**

Bart looked at them before starting with, "My name is Bart Henry Allen and i'm from the Dark multiverse."

Jay reacted with a look of fear, "You are from the Dark multiverse?"

Bart nodded and Barry asked, "Whats the Dark multiverse?"

"It is comprised of all the worst aspects of the multiverse, "Bart began, "It is always shifting and never stays the same. With the added twist that instead of a positive number our earths' are given negative numbers. For your next question i presume, i'm from negative earth 666."

Team Flash looked at one another and wore grim faces.

There was a short silence until Wally asked, "You said you are Barry's grandson, why did you travel back to meet."

"I didn't mean too, "Bart replied, "I didn't know I was a speedster until the destruction of my time."

"The destruction of your time?, "Joe asked scratching his head, "What do you mean?"

Bart zoomed out of the room in a flurry of Yellow and Blue lightning like Nora did and reappeared seconds with a board and a pen.

"Alright I know you all have seen this concept but it will help me to explain, "Bart stated as he drew a line on the board, "As we all know this is the timeline." He then drew a point on it, "This is the point we live on right now." This was followed a secondary line being drawn, "This is the night my version of Mom, under the instructions of the Eobard Thawne, altered the timeline and created Cicada."

"WHAT!?, "Was the reaction of the room.

Bart turned around and looked at them all, "I'm guessing this happen and you are fighting Orlin-Cicada (Barry nodded) and i'm guessing you were told by Thawne to help destroy the satellite (Nora nodded while looking at the ground while Barry was about to shout). Well before you judge her I want say few statements about the things i've seen: Savitar evil remnant of Gramps, Killer Frost being all Villany, Cisco avoiding Cynthia for a proper relationship, Wells trying to steal Gramps speed to give to Zoom and the fact Gramps had a chance to create Flashpoint with all of your blessings but, when he created it and then set it back a few of you were pissed off at him. Any of these events occurred here?"

After that little outburst team Flash went quiet they didn't know how to respond. But Nora had to asked, "Orlin what happened to him on your earth?"

Bart grabbed a chair and sat before replying, "We stopped him. We gave him the meta cure and it worked, he was no longer threat. Or so we thought."

This grabbed all the team that was there.

"What do you mean young Allen?, "Sherloque required.

"Grace, "Bart answered back, "She had travelled back to the past as an adult to work with her uncle to purge the world of meta's. It almost worked but we stopped it. We destroyed the dagger and gave her the cure, she was talking about revenge when Eobard Thawne appeared from 2049."

"How?, Nora asked," His cell was dampening his powers."

"No, "Bart started, "The dagger was dampening his powers. Ralph had realised this but he was to late in stopping gramps into destroying the dagger. He travelled back and killed Grace followed by you."

Bart was looking Nora at this point everyone didn't know what was the right response..

"He just laughed, "Bart countiuned, "He laughed at the fact he was able to take two Nora's away from gramps. My gramps just went into a blind fury, he connected to the negative speedforce and was filled with hatred for Thawne. He almost became a third Savitar but a certain a woman was able to talk him out of it before he could give the final blow."

Bart stood there emotionless for seemed like an aged. No-one knew the right response but Jesse spoke, "Before that painful memory, you were talking about your time travels."

Bart pressed his hands against his face and rolled them off before drawing a timeline inbetween the two timelines and making it go back longer, "This is the future I was from 2060. I was 15 when my time was being eradicated. I started to ran as faster I could trying to escape the blinding light killing everything; I felt a power I had never know before but a power I am very accustomed to now. In that timeline mum was born and didn't have any powers what so ever, it skipped a generation. I was walking back from University when I saw a bubble of energy form around home. It detonated evaporating everything it touched, so I ran faster and faster until yellow lightning burst off from me. Next thing I know, I wake up in Star Labs med bay with the OG team around me."

Harry looked at at him,"Wait you travelled back to your Barry's first year as the Flash?"

The others realised and looked at Bart eagerly.

"Yes, "Bart spoke what seemed like an eternity," But I didn't know about the Flash or Thawne was Wheel Wells in disguise. They ran tests on me and we found out that I was gramps grand kid. He couldn't believe and neither could I."

Bart carried on about how he and Barry trained together on mastering their powers. They all asked him questions and he replied with answers. At various stages some of the members of team Flash had to leave: Joe and Eddie had to go to CCPD for a case Joe told Barry and Nora to stay and listen to Bart, Harry and Sherloque went away to H.R's grave, Iris went to work at Central City Citizen while Cisco and Caitlin went to work on the meta cure. This left Barry, Nora, Wally, Jesse and Jay asking Bart questions. About half way through, the speedsters moved to the lounge. They had been at it for hours, in the end the six of them were laughing at some of the stories Bart had ended up telling them.

Barry knew he had to ask a certain question,"Bart?"

Bart was sitting behind the counter turned laughing,"Yeah Gramps."

"What happened on your earth?, "Barry finally asked.

The laughing had stopped stone dead. They all fixated on him. Bart looked at them and he knew he couldn't put it off anymore.

"A speedster war, "Bart began, "I remember it clear as day."

_Flashback- six months ago negative earth 666_

Bart was taking a break in the speedlab when a blond haired woman wearing a lab coat chucked a bottle of water bottle at his head.

"Libby what do you think you are doing?, "Bart asked pretending to be hurt.

"You need so stay hydrated,"She replied, "And not going hungry."

Bart looked at her," I know _mom _I do. Gramps tends to forgets and so did mom."

Before Libby could reply, a Harry Wells voice came out of the speakers,"Everyone lounge now!"

"Looks like your husband has summoned us,"Bart spoke as he walked over to Libby.

The pair speeded over to the lounge. When they got there a few old faces were sitting on the chairs and sofa's waiting. It stopped when one of them noticed Bart and Libby.

"Max (Murcury), Lady Flash, John (Fox), Jenni (Ognats), Jesse (Chambers Wells), Jay , Wally's (Both West I and II), Cousin( Iris West II), Aunt and Uncle (Dawn and Don Allen), Dani (Danica Williams (I'm saying she is Jay's daughter)) and Avery Ho?, "Bart questioned, "Something must be bad if we are all here. Speaking of which where is gramps and Wells (Johnny Quick)."

Wells zoomed in with Barry, they pair of them look a bit worse for wear. There suits had damaged and their breathing was slightly ragged.

"We got a problem,"Barry stated as he sat on a bar stool.

"Barry that conclusion when there is 17 speedsters in one room," Max replied as he adjusted his gloves," What occured?"

"Eobard Thawne," Wells grunted as Libby and Jesse went to help him," He's back with friends."

"By friends?, "Don asked as he stood up.

"Trajectory, Daniel West (Reverse Flash), Inertia, Baroness Blitzkreg, Johnny Quick (Crime Syndicate), Dark Flash, The Rival, Godspeed, Savitar, Black Racer, Hunter Zoloman (Reverse Flash), Malcolm and Eddie Thawne, "Barry listed as he looked up at the Flash Family, "They have all escaped the speedforce and know they are back."

They all shared the same look. The look of fear. By themselves one of them caused enough trouble; saying the 14 of them had teamed up that caused a problem.

"So what?, Bart asked gaining the other speedsters gazes, "We have defeated them time and time again. Knowing them they will be gathering their allies and we should do the same. Gramps don't you get it?"

The others changed and focussed on Barry.

"The article," Barry realised, "Gideon show us the article."

At some point or another they had all seen the article talking about Barry disappearing in a crisis. They had all locked on to the screen behind the bar and the article. It scared them all as it was blank.

_End flashback_

"It was blank?, "Barry asked for confirmation.

Bart nodded. They others just sat their looking at the young man. None of them could imagine what happened but they knew they must push him. By the time Bart was halfway through the flashback, the other members of team Flash had trickled in. Cisco couldn't believe how many

"Bart, "Wally asked with a caring tone, "What happened next?"

Bart looked at before wiping his nose and his eyes, "We gathered the Legends (Season four crew with Rip Hunter alived, The Hawks, Ronnie/Jax Firestorm and JSA), Team Arrow (In addition to Season 7 crew there was Thea, Slade, Tommy who has saved by the pit and Wildcat also John has a power ring), Team Supergirl (Season four crew with the Legion of superheroes) and the Lantern Corps, more about them later. We thought it would be enough but it wasn't."

Bart fell silent after he finished. Bart was about to speak when he heard Barry speak.

"You can stop explaining Bart (Bart looked to Barry). I would like to say one of us understand but I can't, "Barry stated as the others looked at Bart nodding in agreement.

Bart looked at them and smile,'Thank you. (Bart wiped his eyes) Who wants to hear the time Oliver and Kara swap bodies?"

This began a whole night of laughter and story swapping thus beginning Bart Allens life on earth one. With the added effect that he wasn't the only person of negative earth 666.

* * *

**For starters the six month flashback is set six months after Cicada two's downfall and the murder of Nora West-Allen.**

**Regarding Tommy, Sara couldn't stand one of her friends being so she screwed with but not enough to damage it and successfully got his and Laurels (Earth one) bodies and used the Lazarus Pit (She used it before the Ra al Ghoul in the arrowverse was given the title).**

**With all the Flash family speedsters, most of them are like Bart. Remnants of erased timelines and being in the dark multiverse they were somehow stablised. I'll will it to you to decide who is a remnant and who isn't.**

**All of them are on the same earth because why not.**

**With the Lantern Corps, they all played a vital role in the war against the Reverse Flash Family but they were all destroyed except for a few rings that Bart has in his possession.**

**Finishing with Bart. The timeline he is from had Nora having no powers so it skipped a generation. The lightning bolt on his suit has its own built mini dimension that has all of Barts stuff, prototype weapons and some suits.**

**Well until the time next.**


End file.
